


Falling

by carid



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Nobody is Dead, Nux Lives, Oral Sex, Romance, Slit Lives, Swearing, helpfromthewifes, immortan joe is dead, lessons in lancing, newatthis, pleasedontburnme, sneaky The Dag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carid/pseuds/carid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New recruits huh?</p>
<p>Slit huffed. He had survived, Nux had survived by some chance of faith. And his driver had begged and pleaded with Furiosa til he had gotten his lancer back in to the citadel, under the threat that dying soft would be the least of his problems if he tried something. </p>
<p>He was not going to try something. He would never admit it, but life was..well..better this way. Plenty of food, plenty of water, aqua cola, stupid name for it to start with! </p>
<p>But this.. Furiosa was taking in people from outside of the citadel. People with new knowledge she said. And they would be arriving in mere minutes.</p>
<p>                            Slit meets a girl that gets under his skin right away, what can that lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at fan-fiction, and English is a second language to me. Please be kind! :)  
> And all kind of constructive criticism is so very welcome! <3

New recruits huh?

Slit huffed. He had survived, Nux had survived by some chance of faith. And his old driver had begged and pleaded with Furiosa til he had gotten his lancer back in to the citadel, under the threat that dying soft would be the least of his problems if he tried something. 

He was not going to try something. He would never admit it, but life was..well..better this way. Plenty of food, plenty of water, aqua cola, stupid name for it to start with! 

But this.. Furiosa was taking in people from outside of the citadel. People with new knowledge she said. And they would be arriving in mere minutes. The citadel was buzzing with excitement. 

Slit looked around, war boys as far as the eye could see. They all looked so much bigger, healthier. They looked dangerous, strong and well built with all the greens and all the water that they put in their systems now. They looked chrome! He tried to stop he's thoughts, hadn't really gotten down with this whole softer approach to running the citadel but all thou it pained him to admit it, Furiosa was a better leader then Joe had ever been.

 He was stopped in his thoughts very abruptly when the crowed started to cheer loudly and the impressive war rig of their leader came to a stop beneath the citadel. He stretched to try and see as Furiosa got out of the war rig and waved. Closely behind her the rest of the war party came to a stop. Out of the trucks about 20 strangers appeared. Slit forgot that he was supposed to be really uninterested in new recruits and started to heave him self up on to the back of the nearest war boy in front of him. He only got a few half hearted protests and he could hear Nux snicker behind him.

Slit stared as the platform came higher with Furiosa and the strangers on it. There where 21 men and one female among the strangers and what kind of man would he be if he wasn't just a tad more interested in the one female? Furiosas voice boomed out over the crowd.

"This is our new recruits! We will have a lot to learn from them!"

She turned to the female and gave her a small smile filled with pride. The female didn't really answer the smile but Slit could see her head bow, a small but clear expression of respect for their leader. Furiosa sounded almost swept up by the war boys excitement.

"They are sandsurfers!" 

A gasp went trough the crowd and even Slit had to admit that he now was intrigued. He half jumped a little on the shoulders of his temporary latter. He eyes where once again drawn to the female now that the platform basically where hanging right in front of him. 

He eyed her up and down. She had long hair that was pulled back with a leather strap to keep it out of her eyes. Her hair was blond, bleached by the sun to a color almost the same shade as the sand. Her skin was tanned, a girl who spent a lot of hours out in the sun. He tilted his head a little and looked at her body. Not much in common with the breeders Furiosa had saved from the vault. Where they had long, slim arms and legs she was thick. Her shoulders was straight and her arms muscled, her dark tank top showed of a slim waist but broad hips and,  _he licked his lips,_  a really full chest area. Her legs was thick and sturdy and wrapped in a pair of tight leather pants that hugged a round and full ass. A doable holster containing two AF-1:s rested on her wide hips. Slit felt a grin creep onto his split face. Yeah, that was really his kind of new recruit!

On the platform Anna felt a childish need to hold Johns hand. She felt all the war boys stare. Her stomach was in knots and she was vibrating with both nerves and excitement. This was it, she was one of the lucky ones, the ones who got to come to the citadel, who was gonna teach and be taught. She needed to make the most of this! She straightened her back and made her self ready to meet the war boys.  

 Slit got off the shoulders he had been sitting on and absent minded petted his fellow war boy on the back. Nux appeared next to him as he made his way thro the crowd. 

"You gonna come with me to meet the sandsurfers, man?"

Nuxes eyes was sparkling with ill hid excitement. Slit shrugged, didn't want to seem to eager.

"Sure, why not?"

He hid his smile as Nux grabbed him by the elbow as soon as he opened his mouth and let him self be dragged towards the platform. 

Nux just short of showed him in line with some other war boys that seemed to be high ranking enough to meet their new recruits and mentors. He looked to his right and spotted Ace down the line. Him and Furiosa still trusted each other, even after the whole stealing-of-breeders-thing. Slit shook his head briefly, but then again, he trusted Nux and he had been seen as a traitor for a few mind blowing hours there. 

 He watched as one of the sandsurfers, a tall guy with his long hair matted together in dark ropes down his back shook hands with Ace as Furiosa talked to the both of them. And then, She appeared. The female. She walked down the line and stopped just right of Furiosa and said something to her. Slit couldn't hear what but his leaders face split up in a wide smile and he could hear the other woman chuckle before they started walking down the line together.

Furiosa introduced the woman to Nux, they shook hands as their leader told her that Nux was a war hero, a high general and someone she would trust with her life. Slit could see Nux blush even thro his white war paint that they still wore, at least on special occasions like this one. 

Anna walked by Furiosa, greeted the war boy, the war hero called Nux. He had kind eyes and when she gave him a smile he returned it, still blushing and radiating with pride from what his leader had said. And the she came face to face with the next war boy in line. Or face to very solid chest was more like it. She tipped her head back a fraction so she could look at him. He looked scary, with wicked scars running all over his cheeks and the black grease standing out against the white war paint that he wore. Furiosa was still talking to John behind her and gave her a few extra seconds to study the man in front of her. He was shirtless, just like the rest of them, wearing black cargo pants with a belt full of stuff. Her eyes traced his shoulders,  _broad._ His chest,  _wide and solid_. His arms,  _bulging with muscles._  His stomach,  _hard abs_. She stopped her self and looked up at his face again, fastening her eyes on the staplers in his cheeks, they glimmered in the bright light. She smiled a little to her self, he was handsome!

 

She was standing in front of him. This close up he could see that her eyes had a rich blue color, like the clouds before one of the rare rain storms, or like really really deep water. She only reached to his nose so she had to tilt her head slightly backwards to look up at him and he could feel her eyes trace the wicked scars in his cheeks, linger on the metal in his face before she looked him in the eyes. He couldn't have looked away if he wanted to, and to his horror he could feel a blush starting to creep up his neck. He could only hope the war paint would hide it. 

"This is Slit" 

He tried to focus on Furiosas voice as she spoke from behind the young woman in front of him. 

"He is the best lancer there is, if you wanna know how to attack from the back of a moving car, he is your man!" 

Slit felt his ears starting to burn at the praise, going soft!

"Really?" A dark voice spoke up and the man with the rope hair came up beside the young woman.

"Now, I'm John and that's a skill we could really use" He sounded pleased.

"This here is Anna!" He pointed to the blond girl in front of Slit. 

"And she is the best Sandsurfer there is, you two could probably learn a lot from one another!" 

Anna raised her hand straight up, bent her arm at the elbow and held out a flat palm to him. Like in a trance he griped her small hand in his, a low slapping sound was heard as their palms pressed together. Then she raised her self on to her toes and pressed her forehead to his. Slit couldn't breathe, couldn't think, least of all look away. Her skin felt soft against his and he could feel her breath against his chin. 

"I am honored to meet you, Slit. Let's learn from each other"

His heart almost stopped as she spoke. Her voice was low and a little raspy with a strange accent he never had heard before. His mouth opened but his brain seemed to have forgot how to form words. Her forehead still rested against his and he could feel everyone's eyes on them. She met his eyes and somehow he jolted him self back to life.

"Yeah..Yeah" His voice sounded breathless and rough. 

"Yeah, let's learn!"

 Anna held her breath, she knew this was the traditional way for war boys to greet each other, but she was not a war boy. She could only hope now that he was not offended. His forehead was still touching hers, she could feel the thick grease rub off on her, and then he spoke. Told her that they should learn from each other. His voice was deep and rough and unlike any voice she had ever heard, it suited him.


	2. Hot as hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer this time. Don't really know where this is going..  
> But there are some kissing :)

 

 

Slit was up at dawn, had been all his life, not easy to break habits like that. 

He had work to do, needed the lances and the car ready and to get in some practice. That feeling of control when you stood on the lancers perch was easily lost without practice. He made his way down to the huge cave that served as both garage and work out area for the lancers, still rubbing at his eyes and stretching his back.

"Good morning" 

He was wide awake in the blink of an eye. Anna was sitting on his lancers perch, legs far apart and resting her elbows on her knees while she was chewing on an apple.

"Uhm..Hi"

 His voice sounded like someone else's, all stuttery and weak. She looked up at him from under her bangs and gave him a small amused smile while she chewed. 

"I was hoping I'd find you down here. I would really like to get the chance to watch you practice."

Slit just couldn't come up with a single thing to say. His eyes seemed to have gotten stuck on her face. Her dark eyes sparkled and when she smiled his heart started to race. He felt like a soft, stupid idiot but  _damn._ She was beautiful!

Her smile shrunk away when he didn't answer.

"If that's alright with you of course! I promise I won't be getting in your way! I just wanna watch" 

At the last words her mouth twitched and for a second Slit could have sworn her eyes made a full swipe of his body, from his heavy boots to his black cargo pants and up over his bare stomach and chest. He could feel her eyes on his skin and it made him sweat. For the love of God, what was this woman doing to him?

"Even brought you one of these" 

She picked something out of a leg pocket on her pants and threw it at him. On reflex his arm shoot out and caught it. An apple. He looked at it and then at her, she was smiling shyly at him. He could hear his own pulse in his ears. Then he raised the apple to his mouth and took a big bite. The sweet flavor exploded in his mouth. Even thou they grew greens all over the citadel and everyone was getting their fair share, fruits where still a rare treat. He could feel the sweet juice on his lips and his tongue came out to chase it. When he did that, her tongue came out to wet her own lips and he followed it with his eyes. Her lips looked plump and soft, not ruined by scars or chrome spray and her tongue was pink. He swallowed down his mouthful. 

"Let's get going then!" 

 

He walked past her towards the training grounds while he was mentally kicking him self. 

_Way to go Slit, all girls just love it when guys stare at them and hardly speak at all!_

But then he felt something bump his right arm. He looked down and he was looking right into her big blue eyes. She was walking right by his side, looking up at him and smiling. Slit could swear that every war boy in the cave had their eyes on them right now. And when she reached out and touched his upper arm with her fingertips for a few seconds in a gesture of gratitude he knew that the majority of them would wanna trade places with him. 

"Thank you, Slit" 

Her soft voice felt just as real as the feather light caress had and the way she said his name made his blood run faster, pump hotter in his veins. He looked down at her.

"You're welcome"  

 

Anna looked down at the ground and smiled a little to her self. This guy was pretty interesting, not a big talker but not hostile either. And he was really her best shot at learning while she was here. 

And, if she was gonna be completely honest with her self, there was something strangely attractive about him. His face, with all the scars, was far from what she was used to but she had always had a soft spot for men with powerful jaws. His body was amazing, all hard muscles and bare skin, no denying that! She gave him a sideways glance, something in the way he moved.

She allowed her self to ponder over it for just a few seconds, long strides, shoulders pulled back and a cocky grin for every one they met.

  
_He is good and he knows it!_  

She fell just half a step behind him and looked at his back, watched the muscles move. She almost chuckled at her self as she let her eyes wander just a little bit lower and look at his ass where the cargo pants was riding low on his slim hips.

_He moves like a male._

The thought appeared out of no where and it took her a little by surprise. She couldn't remember ever reflecting over if any of the guys she had grown up with moved like males. She picked up the pace again to come up side by side with him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, he had his eyes directed forward and his posture was confident. 

_Well, girlie.. I don't think any of the guys you know is as much male as this one!_

She smiled at her self and her thoughts. 

_Lucky for me his not in my head!_

 

Slit couldn't remember the last time he worked so hard in practice!

He started with just target practice, he wouldn't be getting out on the car today. Nux had some repairs to get done so for now Slit was stuck inside. 

He carried his lances out on the training ground, picked them up one after one and took out every darn target in the ring. Not one freaking miss! 

 

Then he took up with some of the other lancers, running laps around the training ground. They did push ups and pull ups, made each other work til the sweat was covering their bodies, then they fought. Bare knuckles fights with no rules, just take down your opponent! 

Slit fought like an animal, all hard kicks and fists like steel. In the end, no one took him down. When he walked off the training area he felt high on adrenaline, his breaths heavy and his heart pumping hard. 

His eyes found Anna within seconds. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, watching him with big eyes. Something warm trickled down his face, got in his left eye. He dragged his hand over his face and it came back red with blood. Yeah, he had really pushed it today. 

 

Anna felt clumsy, getting up on her feet as Slit came walking towards her. He had a bruised lip, his knuckles were scraped and his left eyebrow was split open and blood was slowly cowering half off his face. He didn't seem bothered by it thou, nothing more then a slight annoyance at the fact that he was getting blood in his eye. The way he walked was still the same, still the same strides, the same posture. The posture of a man who knew he was the winner. And the same cocky grin on his face. She felt a smile twitch at the corner of her mouth, he looked absolutely magnificent!

 

Slit watched her get up on her feet as he approached her. She had a little half smile on her face but she didn't look him in the eye. Was she impressed? He was almost surprised to find that he wanted her to be impressed. Actually he really  _really_  wanted her to be impressed! He got closer and she came walking up to meet him. 

She handed him a clean piece of cloth and he swiped it over his face before he pressed it against his eyebrow. She was silent as she looked at him. 

  
_Is she waiting for me to say something?_    

He was just about to ask her if she had learned something when she reached out and took the cloth from him. She removed it from his eyebrow slowly so she could see if the bleeding underneath had stopped. When she saw that it had she turned the cloth to find a place on it that still was clean and swiped it over his chin, it came back smeared with blood. He looked at her and his heart was racing again, beating as hard as it had out there when he was throwing punches. Then she looked up at his eyes and a big exited smile light up her face. 

"Man! You are a beast!"

Her voice sounded almost breathless. He was so taken back by her smile that he almost missed her words. Back in the days, before Furiosa, before everything changed, he would have taken a comment like that as something undeniably good! But now.. Was it a good thing? And why did it matter if it was a good thing?  

  
_What the hell is going on?!?_  

But before he could think anything else, she spoke again, words just tumbling out of her mouth in a hurried blur.

"You took out every target! You did everything faster and harder then the rest! And the fighting! You just didn't back down! You are amazing! I can't wait to see you on the back of that car!"

He felt his trademark grin creep onto his face.

_Impressed? Oh, hell yeah!_

"Amazing, huh?" 

He lifted his chin a fraction and gave her a wink.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, sweetheart!" 

And he laughed when she gave him a light punch in the arm and a smile, a sweet, friendly smile that made his insides feel warm.

 

It took two days, two stinking days to get the car ready! Slit was just about ready to start climbing the walls! But now, finally, they where heading out on the sand dunes. Just to the training grounds but still. Nux was getting in the car and Slit was getting on the lancers perch as Anna came walking towards them. She had a wide smile on her face and when she met his eyes he smiled back, like it was some freaking reflex. He could feel Nuxes eyes on him as the young woman walked up to them. She had been hanging around him pretty much all the time ever since that first morning, just watching him. But Nux had been busy, he had not been around to see it and now he seemed to be more then a little amused that Slit was smiling and not smirking at her. 

"Hi Slit" 

Her voice sounded a little softer then usual, just a sliver of insecurity in it. Maybe she felt it too, that her presence, in a way, was messing with his image. But as soon as he could hear the change in her voice it just made him wanna reassure her, he wanted to make her feel safe.

"Mornin sweetheart. Sleep in, did we?" 

He grinned at her so he could feel the pull in the staplers in his cheeks. 

She gave him a scolding look and puffed out her cheek.

"Yeah, right! No, I had to wait for my lazy ass driver to drag him self out of his bunk!" 

At that moment the young man with the long dark hair appeared in the cave opening, pushing a motorcycle by it's handles, and Anna turned to him with a huge smile on her face and waved her left hand at him.

"Come on John! You are making us wait!"

Slit looked at him as he came closer. He was tall and rather slim, his hair reached down half his back in those matted ropes and he had big brown eyes with impossibly long eyelashes. He was wearing leather pants, same as Anna and a black tank top. His arms where tanned and muscular in that graceful way that would never be compatible with being a lancer. Slit frowned just a tad as the young man approached them. 

 

Nux got out of the car at that moment and came out to stand next to them. Anna smiled at him and bowed her head.

"Good morning Nux, thank you for going out with us!"

Nux grinned at her and bowed his head in a greeting. 

"You are more then welcome! Can't wait to see you surf!" It was only then Slit noticed that she was caring a big metal board on her back and when she caught him starring at it she smiled.

"Today I get to show you what it is I do!"

 

Anna could feel her heart racing in her chest. This was what she did! And she was itching to get back out on the sand! Longed for the wind and the sun and roar of the engines. And to be fair, she wanted to show Slit! She had been following him around for 3 days now, like a puppy following it's master. And thou he didn't really seem to mind she wanted him to see that she wasn't just some lost little girl, she was a warrior! That look that the men back home gave her, with their eyes glanced over by fierce admiration, respect and want, she wanted to see that in his eyes! Wanted him to be impressed. 

 

Anna shifted her weight from one foot to the other while John greeted the two war boys. Nux with a toothy smile and Slit with a guarded stare and a nod. Then he turned to her and flashed her with his trademark smile, the one that made his eyes glitter.

"We better be heading out gentlemen! My precious here is getting restless!" 

He took Annas hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles and winked at her. She huffed and lightly swatted him over the mouth with the back of her hand before she put on her gloves. John laughed and got on his cycle and she climbed up behind him at the same time as Nux got the car started and rolled it up beside them. Anna raised her head and looked at Slit. He was standing on the lancers perch, one knee bent and resting on the back of the car, the other foot planted on the perch and both hands holding on to the handles. He had a grim look on his face til he noticed her looking, then his face slowly split up in a wicked grin and he raised on fist in the air and howled. And Anna just couldn't stop staring at him, he looked wild and dangerous. And way to attractive! 

At that moment John got the bike running and he turned his head to look at her.

"Let's go Precious!" 

And she tore her eyes away from Slit as Nux floored the gas and the car went out of the cave with a roar, half a second later John got the bike in motion and they were out of the cave and flying over the sand and she couldn't stop a high delighted scream from escaping her mouth! She stood up on the footrests and just screamed at the top of her lungs! 

The bike roared and came up side by side with the car and she raised her fist in the air, the same way as Slit had done. She looked over at him with a smile on her face and he looked back with an intensive stare in his eyes, before he raised is fist too for two seconds and then banged on the roof of the car.

"Fang it!

His voice sounded hard and raspy in the wind and at his words Nux pressed the car even further and she could hear Slit laugh as they gained speed. 

 

The car came to a screeching halt at the big open plain between huge rocks that the citadel used as training grounds. Slit got off the perch and watched as the bike came to a stop as well. Anna got of it and took the board down from her back and laid it down on the ground as she pulled out a leather jacket from one of the bikes saddlebags. She put it on and then she jammed one of her boots in a hold on the board and shook it around to make sure it was fasten right. Slit watched and then he gave up a high sigh.

"This gonna take much longer, sweetheart?" 

He looked serious but when she turned her head and looked at him, he winked. It was fast and would have been easy to miss, but she got it. She flipped he hair, that was tied up in a braid today and gave him a sunny smile. 

_Liking this girl, shes got her head screwed on right!_

He was just about to tell her that, when her driver got involved.

"Watch you mouth, lancer! She's a high ranking sandsurfer!" 

He didn't look one bit amused at Slits little joke with his surfer. He's jaw was clenched shut and his eyes were more black then brown, he looked just about ready to take Slit down, or at least try too. Slit leaned against the car, took hold of one of the handles on the perch and hung in his left arm while he left his face split up in a wide grin, carefully designed to look just plain evil. 

"Watch my mouth, huh?"

He let his tongue slitter out, from one end of his wrenched mouth to the other, all lizard like. He could see a slight shiver go thou the driver and he felt very satisfied with the response. The drivers hands was clenched shut so hard that his knuckles got white. But before anything else could happen Anna gave her driver a slap on the back of his head.

"Knock it off, John! He was kidding!"

She looked embarrassed and mad. The driver rubbed the back of head and looked confused.

"But Precious.."

Anna made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

"Enough with the Precious! It was a fucking joke, I got it! And I don't need you to fight my battles for me! Now let's get this show on the road!"

She turned her head and checked the buckles on her gloves. Slit smiled at the driver as he got up on the perch again, climbed on to the roof of the car and got ready to do his new favorite thing, watch her. 

 

Anna felt embarrassed. John was her driver, they were a team and now he suddenly acted like she needed protecting. She gave him a hard stare as he got up beside the bike.

"What the fuck is up with you?" 

She was hissing like a snake, low so the war boys would not hear. John gave her a side ways glance before he responded.

"That guy is not safe, the other boys says he is crazy, unpredictable. You should be careful around him!" 

Anna felt her self frown at him.

"Since when do I need you to protect me from anything? You know me, I can take care of my self John! And besides.."

She looked at Slit over her shoulder. He was lying on the roof of the car on his back, resting on his elbows and watching her. His biceps was swelling under the skin and his abs was pulled tight, his left knee bent while the other leg dangled nonchalantly over the side of the car. He looked good enough to eat!

".. I like him! He doesn't treat me like I'm gonna break!" 

She pulled down her goggles from where they had been resting on her forehead and took hold of the handle on the winch that was attached to the back of his bike, signaling that the conversation was over. John gave up a sigh, his childhood friend had grown up from a hard headed child to a hard headed woman. He got on the bike without an other word. Anna griped the back of the bike with her right hand, held the handle in the left and jumped a little to make sure her board was attached. The bike roared to life and she could feel her heart starting to pump faster. Oh, how she loved this!

 

Slit slowly swung his right leg back and forth as the bike was started and then the driver pushed the gas and they took off. Anna was holding on the the back of the bike, shifting the board so she was being towed behind it, just on the side of the back wheel. The bike gained speed as the driver got out on the huge training ground. 

Slit sat up from his position lying down so he could see better. 

The bike still went faster and then, suddenly, Anna let go of the bike. Her right hand joined the left on the handle, the winch rolled out at a breathtaking speed and then went tense as it came to it's end. Slit could see the driver compensating for the sudden pull when the bike started to drag her behind on the board at the end of the line. 

 

He leaned forward, his mouth hanging slightly open. She moved the foot on the back to maneuver the board and she was surfing on the sand behind the bike in wide swipes. Her driver pushed the bike harder and went for the targets that was put out on the ground for practice. He made a hard turn right, she was swept out to the left, the board glided over the sand, up onto a huge sand dune. She went with it and on the top of it, she took flight. The board went clean off the ground, she twisted hard, pulled on the line and did a somersault in the air before she landed. The line slacked for a second and she bent her knees and compensated for the pull that came as soon as it was pulled tight again. 

The driver came up on the targets and she pulled the left gun from her holster. She cocked it by pulling it against her hip and the she took aim and fired in half a second. 

  
_Boom!_ First target,  _Boom!_ Second target. 

 

The driver turned sharply and she ducked down and held on as she was swung in a wide bow. She pulled the line, gave her self a little slack, and then changed hands. The left one griped the handle and the right pulled out the other gun, cocked it and.. 

  
_Boom, boom!_ Two fast shoots, two targets. The driver raced against them, Slit slipped down from the car roof and stood still as the bike did a sharp turn to the left, right before the two last targets. Anna straightened her back, let go of the handle, got out the other gun and shot at the two last targets, one with each hand as she slid in between them, going forward where her driver had turned left. 

She came right at him on the board, and he actually started to wonder if he would have to get out of her way! But then, right before him she put pressure on the back of the board and made it dig it self into the sand and came to a sudden halt, spraying him from head to toe with sand. He quickly turned his head, but not quit quick enough. 

 

Slit could hear Nux laugh as he turned back towards her. He had sand in his mouth and he spat at the ground. He was just about to lose his temper, the way he always did when someone made fun of him. But then he looked at her. She had pushed her goggles up onto her hair, her eyes sparkled and a small mischievous smile was playing on her lips. His heart started hammering in his chest when he realized that she was just a few inches away from him. She was tilting her head back to look up at him and he lower his chin just a fraction. Her smile melted away and her lips slowly parted. He still had grains of sand in his mouth, could feel them in his teeth but all he could think about was what it would feel like to press his lips down onto hers. He was just about to fang it and do what ever the hell his body was telling him to do when Nux gave up surprised huff behind him. 

"What? You're not gonna yell at her for practically burying you in sand? Shit! What ever you have done to him Anna, teach me to do it too!"

 

Slit turned his head towards his friend and gave up a dry laugh. 

"Believe me, you can't do it Nuxy. Your eyes aren't pretty enough!"

Nux gave up a squeak that sounded like he was about to swallow his own tongue and Slit grinned at the effect. In front of him Anna gave up a little chuckle before she looked up and made eye contact with him.

"You think I have pretty eyes?"

She sounded innocent but he could hear the smirk in her voice. He stared her down and lowered his voice to a rough whisper before he let his face split up in his most wicked grin.

"The prettiest, sweetheart" 

 

Anna tipped her head to the side and looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or just making fun of her. He looked really evil like this, the shredded smile making his teeth appear just a fraction to much and his eyes were glittering. 

  
_This is what he does! He tests, scares._ Johns words echoed in her head..  _Crazy, unpredictable_

She didn't back away, couldn't bring her self to. Instead she leaned in just a fraction, just to see what would happen. 

_Maybe I'm like him? Always testing._

He started to breathe faster, the hot air hitting her nose as that evil grin slowly left his face. She leaned in another inch, his eyes went a little wider. Another inch. She searched his face and she could see his bottom lip tremble, ever so slightly. And she could see it in his eyes, the want! He wanted her to kiss him. She raised her self onto her toes and slowly pressed her lips to the side of his mouth without closing her eyes. 

"Thank you, Slit. That's so sweet of you"

She let her voice drop to a low seductive mumble as she spoke against the scared skin of his face. She could feel his whole frame vibrate.

 

Slit could not breathe! Her lips pressed softly against his skin as she spoke. He knew she was teasing him, he knew it but still he couldn't stop him self from going all shaky and weak at the knees. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. She dragged her mouth over his scar up to his ear. Stood higher on her toes and let the tip of her tongue touch his earlobe. A violent tremor shook him and he felt all of his blood rush south.

He could feel the words as hot air on his ear as she spoke. 

"I am not afraid of you, Slit!" 

He looked down at her eyes, and he could actually see it. She wasn't afraid. His lips twitched and a genuine smile was threatening to break free.

"You, out there, on the board and with those guns.You are shiny, so chrome!" 

He swallowed thickly. 

"You are hot as hell!" 

His voice didn't sound like his own at this point, it sounded breathless, pleading. He wanted her to kiss him again! Wanted her to press that soft wet little tongue of hers into his mouth! 

And then the bike came roaring back, and the spell was broken. 

 

She took a step back and he could draw a deep breath. Her driver,  _John, that was his name, right?_  climbed off the bike with a huge smile on his face.

"Bulls-eye! On every target, Precious! You are on fire!" 

Then he looked at the two war boys, one trying to hide his face under the hood of the car and the other one covered in sand and with a slightly dazed expression on his face. 

"On fire huh?"

Annas voice sounded as innocent as it ever had, but when John looked at her she was smiling a small, content smile that didn't go with the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm hot as hell"

And then she looked right at that crazy lancer and she winked! She fucking  _winked_  at him. John quickly turned his head back to the war boys.

"What's going on here?" 

Nux finally lifted his head from the car with a pained facial expression.

"Trust me man, you don't wanna know! Let's head back to the citadel! I'v had all I can handle! We can show you driving and lancing tomorrow!" 

 


	3. No secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter with some porn.. Gonna try to get some more of that in the next chapter so I hope this didn't came off horrible..  
> And I sort of feel bad for Slit now, no secrets to him self. I don't own any characters except Anna, she is mine :)

Slit had trouble sleeping. 

That didn't happen often. He had fallen into his bunk and been asleep before his head was on the stone beneath him as long as he could remember. But tonight sleep just wouldn't come. He tossed and turned, his body tense and strung out. He tried to not think about sleep, to just let his mind wander. But then he kept coming back to the feeling of Anna's lips, slowly caressing the skin just right of his mouth. Her hot breath against his neck, her wet, soft tongue against his sensitive earlobe. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. 

 

 

But as he closed his eyes all he could see was dark blue eyes that was glittering with laughter or small, tanned hands that reached out to touch his arm. 

He kept his eyes closed, felt his heartbeat change as his brain started to reform the images in his head.. 

_Those same blue eyes but glaceed over with want. Same hands but now they glided from his arms to his shoulders, down his chest._

He licked his lips and started to breathe through his mouth. 

He thought about her on that platform, standing straight and proud. And her on his lancers perch, sitting with her knees wide apart and smiling at him. Her walking, those wide hips swinging from side to side. 

 

He groaned as he felt him self get hard, slowly rising to press against the fabric of his cargo pants. 

Her round ass and sturdy legs rapped up in skintight leather pants. He pressed his hand against him self thru the thick fabric and thought about pressing up against that ass!

A low grunt slipped past his lips and he pressed down again, harder this time, enjoying the pleasure that followed. 

_She was smiling at him, teasingly. Her hands was on him, smoothing down his chest. Those lips, pale pink, all warm and soft, kissing at his neck, at his collarbone. Her wet tongue sliding out between her lips to lick at his nipples._

 

He was breathing hard, kept one hand pressed against his face while the other one fumbled with his belt, got it open so he could reach inside andget himself out. He closed his hand around the hard shaft, pumped once and moaned. It felt good, damn good! 

_Her mouth against his stomach, teeth rasping against his hipbone, her soft blond hair spilling out against his legs. And then.._

He pumped quicker, turned his head and hid his face in his own arm to muffle the small, soft sounds that kept escaping his lips. 

_Her tongue caressing his hard cock, playing against the head, teasing him. Her big blue eyes looking up at him, filled with heat. Then she would take him in her mouth, suck on him, press her slick, hot tongue against him. Make him forget to be quiet, make him beg her not to stop._

He panted, dragged his hand up and down his length as he shifted his hips, pushed them up of the bunk. 

_Or her on her back, right there in his bunk, all naked with her legs spread wide. Letting him explore her body._

That thought made his heart beat even faster, would she do that? Let him touch her, play with her. Put his big rough hands on her..

_His hands on her skin where it was soft and pale, never touched by the sun. Him kissing her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. His hands gripping her ass and lifting her hips of the bunk.._

He worked him self faster, gripped the pulsing shaft harder and let out low growl. 

_He would put his mouth on her, lick her open, play with his tongue in her wet heat and she would love it! She would be trashing in his grip, begging him to give her what she wanted. Her voice would be soft and breathless, panting and moaning above his head._

Oh, God! He was so close! He could feel that tight coiled heat in the pit of his stomach just getting ready to explode. 

_And then, when he finally made her ride that wave of pleasure.. She would moan, long and hard, she would not be quiet. Yes! More, yes!.. Oh Slit!_

And then, at the thought of her voice moaning out his name, he exploded! He spilled on his stomach and he let out a long, loud groan in the form of her name.

 

He lay panting into his arm for several minutes, coming down from that sweet high. Then he raised his head a fraction and looked at the mess he made. He groaned as he reached into one of his many pockets and got out a rag to clean him self off before he hitched up his pants on his hips again. 

He allowed him self one brief thought of what it actually meant, him lying in his bunk at night fantasizing about her. But he finally felt drowsy so he pushed all thoughts away, closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

 

In the morning he was the last one to show up at the car. Nux was sitting on the car roof with his feet dangling down on the door to the drivers seat. Between his knees stood Capable, leaning against the car and talking to Anna with an exited look on her face. Anna nodded and smiled at the former wife and gestured with her hands. Capable started laughing and so did Nux while he leaned down at pressed a kiss to her red hair. Slit had nothing against Capable, not really. He just found it odd to see his driver so caught up in someone, as soon as she came into a room Nux just started to vibrate with God only knows what.. He smiled at her all the time, seemed to wanna touch her constantly. 

Slit never got that! 

 

But as he walked closer he looked at Nux hands on Capable's shoulders. And then he looked over at Anna who was laughing so he could see that she had dimples, one in each cheek. And he wondered if he looked the same as Nux in that moment, if his face got that same soft expression looking at her as Nux got when he looked at Capable. 

 

He came up close and could hear them talking.

"Yeah, so I totally lost control of the board and instead of going up onto the sand dune I went straight into it! I swear, I had sand in place I didn't even know I had!"

Capable was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach and Nux actually had tears in his eyes from how hard he laughed. Then he detected him and gave half a wave with his left hand. 

"Slit, what's up mate? Started to think you weren't coming!"

Capable smiled and nodded at him as Anna turned around and looked at him with those big eyes. He looked back and suddenly his mind was flooded with the pictures he had conjured up last night, her with her lips rapped around him while he shuddered under her. He hastily directed his eyes towards the ground, worried she might see something in his eyes, his ears felt hot.. 

 

Anna looked at Slit, he just wouldn't look her in the eyes and he didn't answer Nux and he just acted plain weird. She tilted her head, was he blushing? 

She smiled and turned her back to the car to be able to lean against it. 

"Morning sweetheart. Sleep in, did we?" 

She was satisfied when she saw him jerk his head up as she used his words against him. And then he started to laugh. She was taken back, it was a real laugh, not that snicker she had heard before, but a real, deep, rumbling laugh that seemed to come from somewhere deep in his chest. It made her knees go weak. At her side Capable looked like her eyes was about to pop right out of her head. But before someone could comment on the weird turn of events Slit spoke up.

"So where is that driver of yours? He's got problems getting out of his bunk this mornin too?"

Now it was her turn to look at the ground and blush.

"Well, won't be surfin today, so I sort of told him he didn't need to come along today!"

Slit snickered at that, wanted the driver somewhere else for the lessons in driving and lancing huh?

"Is he okey with that? Letting you out of the citadel, alone with two kamakrazee war boys?"

She gave him a thoughtful look and then she smiled.

"He doesn't have to be okey with it. He's my driver, not my man" 

And Slit smiled widely at her, like she had said exactly the words he wanted to hear. 

 

"Well, I better get going so you guys can get to work"

Capable pushed away from the car and turned around to give Nux a kiss that lasted just long enough to make both Anna and Slit start to look at the ceiling. Then she turned to Anna and smiled brightly.

"It was lovely meeting you, I'm sure Slit will take good care of you on that lancers perch"

She gave gave her a tight hug before she turned to Slit with a dazzling smile.

"You will, won't you? Hold on to her tightly, I don't want my new friend to come back with broken bones" 

Anna almost gave up a surprised sound at that statement but managed to bite her tongue at the last moment. Nux hid his mouth behind his hand, to not show that he was smiling. Capable pretended she couldn't see it, she just kept looking at Slit as her smile morphed into a serious expression. Slit open his mouth, then closed it and opened it again before he managed to get out a single word.

"Yeah, little Shiny. I won't drop her" 

 

Capables smile returned, full force.

"Great! See you later Nux. Anna, will you walk me to the door?"

She  winked at Nux before she hooked her arm with Annas and started walking back to the stairs that led back up to the citadel. Anna followed obediently cause she sensed there was something going on here.

 

"Hey, I was just wondering..."

Capables voice was low and conspiring as she tilted her head close to Annas. Anna snickered to her self, she had been right, something was up.

"Might I be right in saying that there is something going on between you and Slit?"

Well, now that was a more direct question that she had expected! The redhead didn't wait for an answer but continued talking.

"Because my sister, The Dag, I'm sure you have seen her around. Tall, blond, talks a little funny. Anyways, she like to slink around this place, just for the heck of it and she sort of stumble across something last night that I think might be of, well at least some interest to you"

She giggled like a child with a new shiny toy. And Anna had to admit she was intrigued now. But then Capables face got serious.

"But I don't want you to use what I'm about to tell you to taunt Slit in any way! Don't really know him that well, but he means a great deal to Nux so.."

Anna smiled, she liked this woman better and better by the minute.

"You have my word, now spill!" 

 

The redhead raised her eyebrows and flashed a secretive smile before she started talking again..

"Well, The Dag was down in the old sleeping halls. Now a days everyone get at least a little room to them self somewhere, but some of the boys stayed behind in the sleeping halls. They of course have a lot of space now and they all work in shifts and comes and goes the way that they want to.

She paused and looked at Anna as if to make sure she still had her attention. 

"So as she slunk around she sort of assumed she was alone, til she heard that she absolutely wasn't."

Capable giggled like a little girl and Anna got the feeling that she was missing some sort of point here. 

"She could hear a war boy..having a little pleasure, with him self"

At this point Anna was really starting to wonder where the heck this crazy ride was going. 

"That's not completely unusual, they don't have much of a mind for privacy, with the way they have been raised and all. But the thing is, she apparently walked in just when he was.. finishing. And she heard him moan out, rather loudly according to the Dag, your name!"

Capable looked at her with her big green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"And since you are the only one in the whole of the citadel with that name, she got a little curious to know which one of the boys has a thing for you. So she waited around until she could hear snoring and took a little peak. Wanna take a guess at which one of our brave warriors has fantasies about you when he goes to his bunk in the dead of night?"

Capable smiled and nodded her head towards where the war boys was loading up the car with lances. Anna suddenly felt like her mouth was very dry, where the fuck did she put that water bottle? 

"Well, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that it wasn't Nux.."

Capable smiled even wider as she nodded her head.

"You would be right, it's not Nux, so that pretty much leaves.."

At that she suddenly put her arm around Anna and hugged her hard. Anna petted her back in an sort of awkward manner before she let go. 

"He is a good guy, Nux wouldn't like him if he wasn't. But just know.. He probably haven't felt like this before and these boys, when they get confused they tend to get mad, at least Slit does. So take care, of your self and of him, okey?"

The redhead petted Annas blonde hair before she walked away, leaving her in the doorway feeling nervous and giddy, all at the same time.


	4. Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little smutty.. Don't really know what I'm doing here, so any help is welcome :)

Anna smiled to herself. So now she had some leverage against the lancer. This could be kind of fun!

 

She walked back towards the car, hips swinging from side to side while she started to whistle a little to her self. She got up to the two war boys who at the moment were at each others throats on the subject of how many lances they were taking with them out. She sat down on the lancers perch, crossed her legs and waited. It took about 3 seconds before Slit started to lose interest in the bickering and told Nux to bring as few lances as he wanted as long as they got out to the grounds! 

Anna smiled and got up and looked at the two men expectantly.

"So, are we heading out?"

Nux smiled and opened the door to the car for her.

"Yeah, we are heading out!" 

So she sat in the car with Nux on the way to the ground, Slit riding the perch as usual. She asked him about cars, about driving, about being a black thumb. And Nux seemed to have endless patience cause he just kept answering and explaining all the way out. When she got out of the car she felt like she actually had a better understanding of the whole idea of driving a vehicle with a lancer on the back instead of a surfer. She surfed, but being good at it meant that she had to be able to ride the cycle as well. Otherwise it was hard to really be a team with the driver. She wondered if it were the same way with drivers and lancers. If Nux had sat beside Slit in the car and told him all about how he was thinking when he drove, the way John had done with her. As Nux got out of the car she smiled at him. 

"Thanks Nux, you are a good teacher!" 

The teacher in question just smiled and winked at her. 

 

Slit leaned against the car, rapidly getting bored while Nux showed of the car. Him and Anna must have had their heads stuck under the hood for the last 15 minutes.

At long last he walked up and stood behind them. And..well..Now  _there_ is a perk of people putting their heads under hoods, at least if their ass looked like that! He leaned back and watched as Anna was leaning in looking at something Nux was pointing to. He licked his lips, felt his fingers itch to just grab that round backside and squeeze! He could feel his blood being pumped in the wrong direction, he groaned and adjusted himself as discreetly as he could. But the object of his fantasies of course choose exactly that moment to draw her blond head out from under the hood and look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes met his before they looked at the hand that he had placed directly over his crotch, she blinked and then she dragged her eyes up his body til she was looking at his face again. She held his gaze and then she smiled, a wide, pleased, I-see-exactly-what-you-are-doing-kind of smile that made his cheeks start to burn. 

"Hey Nuts! Are we ever gonna ride? This is getting pretty fucking mediocre!" 

He sounded angry now, worked up and Nux gave him a grim look as he closed the hood. 

"And who the fuck pissed in your greens this morning?" 

He dried off his hands on a rag and Slit just grumbled under his breath. But then Nux seemed to think better of it and smiled at him. 

"Yeah yeah, mister big-shot-lancer. Best there is.. Let's show the lady what you can do!" 

And Slit was blushing, again! He felt angry, his body just kept betraying him! Doing all kinds of stuff it shouldn't! He averted his eyes and climbed onto the perch as Nux got the car running. Anna stood still and watched them with her big blue eyes sparkling and it made his stomach turn and jump when she looked at him like that, like he hung the fucking moon! And as soon as the car took of, he was himself! He howled and hung on as Nux floored the gas and went for the targets that Anna had been shooting at yesterday. They came up on them in high speed and Nux stuck his hand out the driver side window and yelled their mandatory "Form up!" 

And Slit answered with a high grunt as he took aim.  _Boom!_ And the target was out! Next one!  _Boom!_ Gone! Oh how he loved this! His blood pumped hot and fast and the adrenaline made his head feel sharp as a razor. Nux took a turn sharply and Slit hung on in one arm, leaning out from the perch and throwing a lance at the next target,  _Boom!_ Nothing left! Nux turned back and pulled the parking break hard just as he turned so the car slid around and came to a stop with the lancers perch and thus also Slit right in front of Anna. She looked up at him with her mouth open and her eyes was big as plates while she starred at him. He was breathing hard, the air came out in little hisses and he chuckled lowly at her.

"Told ya I was good!" 

She slowly nodded and her tongue fluttered out to wet her lips. He felt that need to adjust something again,  _oh God, just put that pink little tongue on me, anywhere you want!_  

"Yeah, you did but.. Wow!"

The admiration was evident in her voice and he stuck his chest out a little more. She looked over at Nux for a second and then back at him and her eyes was glowing excitedly.

"So now what?"

Nux snickered from the drivers seat.

"Now you get on the lancers perch!" Her eyes got wide and she suddenly looked nervous.

"Me, on there? While you drive.." Slit got off and held his hand out in an invitation but Nux just shook his head vigorously.

"Come on Slit! You have to ride with her, secure her, man! She has never done this before!"

 

Anna smiled at the ground,  _secure me, huh?_

She got onto the perch, and looked at it, 3 lances left on each side, handles and that's it. 

"So, how do I do this? Anything I just HAVE to do?"

While she talked she bent he left leg and raised it onto the back of the car, gripped the handles and leaned forward like she had seen Slit do. She looked at him questioningly over her shoulder.

"This good?"

 

Slits mouth went dry! Her stance was perfect, good for the balance and secure against the car.. _But man oh man!_ He almost groaned out loud,  _that ass!_  

"Huh? What am I doing wrong, Slit?" 

She still looked at him, waiting. He swallowed hard.

"Move your hands higher up on the handles, keeps you flatter against the car" His voice sounded so raspy. She changed her grip and then raised her eyebrows at him. 

"Yeah, turn your left foot out a little more, gets your knee in a better position" She immediately did as he said and  _yeah, I can do this, no prob!_

But the she had to go and speak.. "Shit, you are a hard man to please!" She smiled. He was just short of panting,  _Oh, you can please me, alright! Anything you want, just.._  He bit back a moan.

Nux put his head out of the window.

"Are you ever getting the fuck on so I can drive?" 

And now his mouth felt like dust and everything below his waist was throbbing. He breathed in and took a step up onto the perch and grabbed the right handle, hanging back a little so he didn't touch her. 

"Bang the roof, that means we are ready to go. And then hold on" She smiled excitedly and reached up and banged on the roof of the car.

 And Nux,  _fucking Nux!_  He floored it! The car roared and took of, way to fast for a beginner! Anna jerked but managed to lean onto the car and hold on. On reflex Slit leaned over her and gripped the other handle, securing her with his body. Nux turned the wheel sharply, she jerked to the right and he felt her lose her stance a fraction as her body lost contact with the surface of the car. He gripped the handles harder and pressed down hard, pushing her body back down against the metal. He could hear her breath out hard as she was pushed down, his weight on top of her. It almost sounded like a moan. And he was pressed so close to her, he could feel every curve on her body. He tried to let up but then Nux floored it again and he had to hold on! He widened his stance and pushed up against her, pressed his face down next to hers and tensed his arms to keep them both in place. 

She turned her head a fraction, he could feel her breath on his cheek. His own breathing was getting heavy. His hips pressed against that round ass that he had been thinking about not 2 minutes ago. The car went over a bump and his hips stuttered against her. She gasped! He could feel it on his face, her lips moved.."Oh, Slit!" 

  
_No, no, oh God please no._ Nux hit the breaks, they pushed up against the car, his hips grinding against her ass.  _Hard! Hard as fucking rock and pressed up against her, arms locked around her body._ His eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure flooded his systems. Her skin was soft against his face even thou the wind carried sand that rasped over his scalp. His hands covered hers and he could feel her fingers shake under his. Her hair came lose from the braid and wiped him in the face. He buried his face in her neck and held on til he felt Nux let up on the gas for just a second. Then he let go of her left hand and banged on the roof like a mad man for as long as he dared before he jerked his hand back and took hold of the handle again.

Nux didn't really slow down thou, but he did turn around and started to go back. Slit was embarrassed, pissed and more turned on then he had ever been! He was gonna have Nuxes head for this! Her body moved under his, shifted restlessly.  _Oh, for fucks sake! Did she have to move her hips like that?_

Nux actually started driving slower at this point. And Anna slowly lifted her head from where she had had it pressed against the smooth metal, the wind was still pulling on her hair like crazy. She turned her head towards him. "Oh shit! Is it always like that? I was so fucking lost! Feel my heart!" And before he could stop her she had grabbed his left hand and pushed it against her chest. And that was the moment that Nux choose to really hit the breaks and turn to avoid a rock, they slammed up against the car and now his hand was trapped, pressed hard against her breast. He gave up a frustrated growl, a chill went thru her body and he could feel her nipple harden against the palm of his hand. 

The car came to a screeching stop. He was still pressed up against her, he was still hard.  _So fucking hard and she is so soft, so very warm and soft!_ He rested his forehead against her neck, tried to catch his breath. She was still under him, didn't tell him to get off her. He couldn't help it, he slowly nuzzled her neck, let his chapped lips drag against her smooth skin. He could hear her make soft little sounds as his lips wandered over her neck, she tilted her head and gave him more skin to explore. He licked it, slowly. She vibrated like an engine under him, purring. "Slit?" Her voice was soft and a little breathless.  _Say it again, I'll do anything. Just whisper my name again like it means something._

"Uh-hum?" He kept his face at her neck. "Could you let up a little? You're kind of heavy" 

He almost whimpered as he pushed of her, got his arms straighten out. But before he could get of the perch, she turned in his arms and looked up at him. She bit her lip and he bared his teeth at her. He could hear Nux getting the drivers door open but she had a look in her eyes, something heavy and hot behind that beautiful blue color.  _I don't care, let Nux come, let him see! Just, please!_

She licked her lips and he did the same, felt her eyes follow the movement before she suddenly reached up and grabbed the back of his skull with both hands.

"Oh fang it!" Her voice softly cursing was the last thing he heard before she pressed her lips to his in a hot and needy kiss. 

 

And just like that he was on fire! Her mouth moved over his, her lips parted and her tongue pressed against his lips. He gasped and then her tongue was in his mouth, licking at his teeth, coaxing his own tongue to come play with hers. His hands gripped the handles like his life depended on it! She got his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently and he came undone. He grabbed her waist, flexed his legs and slammed her up against the car, kissing her hard! The kiss was messy, all teeth and tongue and burning need. His hips pressed hard into her soft flesh and her left leg came of the perch and hiked itself up onto his hipbone. He growled at her, feeling like he had burning guzzoline in his veins as his hands gripped her ass and pushed her even closer. He could hear her breath hitch as he ground his hard cock into her with jerky movements of his hips. He wanted to just get closer! His head kept screaming  _not enough, not enough, not enough!_  She let her hands glide down, one got a deathgrip on his bicep while the other one griped his ass and just pushed him down onto her with full force. She moaned and he  _absolutely did not_ whine like a pup into her mouth.

"What the fuck?!?"

They both froze and Slit groaned. Nux, he had forgot about Nux. His mouth still hovered over hers, he could feel her panting breaths against his lips. He gave her rounded backside a light squeezed and she answered by gripping his bicep harder and flex the hand that at the moment rested on his ass. He bit back a moan before he slowly turned his head towards his driver as his trade mark grin took place on his face. 

"What?" The single word came out as a hiss as he smiled his worst smile towards Nux. But Nux had known him along time and was not easily intimidated.

"What in the hell are you doing Slit?" His driver sounded more shocked then anything else. Slit could feel rather the hear Anna snicker in his arms as she gave his ass a real squeeze at the same time as she licked a broad stripe up his throat. He moaned and tilted his head back to give her more room without letting his eyes leave Nux.

"What the fuck does it look like we're doing Nuts?" He was hissing like a snake at this point.

"Yeah, well..You are not doing it on the back of my car!" Nux still sounded shell shocked and it actually made Slit start to laugh. He hid his face in Annas neck and breathed in the smell of her, sweat, sun, sand and something sweet that he didn't really have a name for. She gave up a pleased little sound and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it.  _Holy shit!_  His whole body ached and he could feel his cock  _throb_ under the heavy fabric of his pants. 

"So, maybe you could take us back to the citadel then?" Her voice sounded so normal, but her cheek rested against his chest and she still wasn't letting go of him.

  
_"_ What choice do I have?" Nux muttered and hurried to get back into the car. 

Anna smiled, and tilted her head back and gave him a lazy kiss, her tongue swiping over the roof of his mouth slowly. When she pulled back he had lost his breath. She turned in his arms and took hold of the handles. Slit dragged his hand down her spine, all the way down to her ass before he leaned in to secure her again. But before he anchored himself to the car he lifted one hand and banged on the sunroof. Nux got it opened a second later.

"By the way, that was some really shitty driving Nuxy!" He banged once on the roof again and held on.

Nux shook his head and smiled to himself as he got the car in gear, muttering..

"You're welcome, you dumb fuck!" 


	5. In the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, porn porn porn.. You have been warned! :) 
> 
> All comments are so very welcome.. Hard to tell if this is going bad or good...

The drive back to the citadel was torture! Sweet, hot, aching torture. Anna was in his arms, Slit had her pressed up against the car, feeling every tap on the break vibrate thru his body as he held onto the right handle. 

 

The left hand he had firmly place on her hip, holding her in place. Nux was driving slowly now, steady, much better pace for a beginner on the lancers perch. But that meant it took fucking forever to get back! 

 

He pressed her down, flat against the car and rotated his hips against that lovely ass. She was laughing, a breathy fluttering laughter and he just got harder!  _I'll make you stop laughing, make you use your voice to moan, to beg, to scream!_ He groaned and bent forward, pressed his face against her throat, he could feel her pulse. He let his hand slowly slip down from her hips, play with the waistband of her pants. As an answer she pushed her hips back, pressed hard against him and he was moaning in her ear. He hastily got the button open and slipped his finger into the tight leather breaches, his fingers barley had any room to move but he pressed the down til he found what he was looking for. 

 

She was wet. His finger slipped into wet heat and she gave up a dragged out, soft sound that made him feel like he was close to the edge already. She widened her stance, gave him more room and leaned her head on the smooth metal of the car. He felt his heart beat at an insane rate as he pushed his fingers down on her, let them slid back and forward. Gentle, smooth touches at the top, hard trusts lower down, made his fingers slip into her. And she was making such wonderful noises, small, needy whines, pressed out between those pink, soft lips. He pressed down hard on her, sought out the friction against his throbbing shaft.  _Oh, she is so wet! So hot! She wants this! Wants me to.._

She moaned loudly and then the car hit a bump. His fingers pressed down on her, hard! He was pushed against her and out of instinct more then anything his hips followed the movement. And then she fluttered against his fingers, her body jerked and she yelled! 

 

"Slit! Oh, fuck!"   

And he was undone, just like that! He pressed down and he sunk his teeth into the skin on her neck as he jerked violently. 

His head was a swirling maelstrom of pleasure and he hardly noticed the wetness that sunk into the front of his pants. He did notice her breathing thou, heavy and shaky. And the little content noises she made every time she breathed out. And he absolutely noticed the perfect round teeth mark on the back of her exposed neck. He dragged his hand up, away from her pants, and touched the mark gently. It was almost deep enough to draw blood.  _I'v marked her. She is mine!_ He pressed his face to her neck and her could smell her on his fingers. As she raised her head and turned to look at him over her shoulder, he grinned at her and slowly licked at his fingers. He could see the heat burning in her eyes as the taste invaded his mouth, she tasted clean and just a little bitter. His right hand squeezed the handle so hard that his knuckles turned white.  _Wanna taste her, lick that wetness right of her!_

 

At that moment Nux drove the car into the cave and Slit became very aware of the fact that his pants now was very uncomfortable the wear. As the car came to a stop, Anna got her hands of the handles and managed to fumble her pants shut while Slits broad back shielded her from prying eyes, the cave was far from empty at this time. 

 

Anna managed to slink under Slits arm and of the lancers perch just as Nux got out of the car. She rubbed at her neck and her finger caught on the teeth mark there as the driver slammed the door shut. She turned her head and looked at Slit. He was still up on the perch, crouching down to get of it. She could see his thick arms tense as he supported him self on them and his abs rippled when he moved his legs so he came to sit on the perch, legs spread wide apart and looking dazed and just a little bit smug. That heat coiled in her belly again, he just looked so damn good! 

 

When he caught her looking, he slowly smiled and placed a big hand on his hard stomach and let the fingers trace one of the stapled scars. She had to look away, it made her heart start to beat harder.. _again!_

She turned and almost walked into Nux. He looked at her searchingly. She smiled brightly at him and winked before she gave Slit a glance over her shoulder. 

Nux turned to Slit so fast it should have made his head spin. 

"What? What did.. How?" The words just spluttered out of his mouth, rather loudly and made a lot of the war boys working around them stop what they were doing and just stare at the driver and his lancer. Slit still sat on the perch but he looked a little less out of it now. He looked at Nux while he just stood there and flailed his arms around like a broken wind mill. Then he smiled, the smile of the cat who just got the canary. Anna couldn't help but snicker, he could be such an asshole. 

"For fuck sake Slit! I told you, not on the back of my car!" Nux was absentmindedly petting the car while he was shouting, like he was trying to comfort the vehicle. 

Slit just stood up, minding the pants that was in need of a good washing. Now, all eyes in the cave was on them. Anna looked around and then she just shrugged her shoulders,  _what the heck, let them watch.._  At that she smiled and popped her hip out to the side and put her hand on it.

"Hey Slit.." He looked at her, she could feel his eyes look her up and down. The hunger returned to his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Hie voice sounded rough, but amused. ¨

"Wanna get out of here?" She smiled widely at him and he grinned right back. 

"Oh hell yeah!" She gave up a little laugh and started walking towards the stairs with him right on her tail as every boy in the cave started to howler and clap their hands. 

 

Slit heard the clapping die down behind him as he followed her up the stairs. He walked after her in silence and as they climbed higher he could feel the tension starting to build. He looked at her hips swaying in front of him and he absentmindedly popped his fingers back in his mouth, sucking slowly on them. He could taste her, felt him self harden again under the heavy damp fabric of his pants. She turned her head and gave him a look over her shoulder and the promises he could read in her eyes made him feel boneless. And then they were alone in some deserted corridor. And he found himself smashed up against the wall, with her pressing on his shoulders with her small, warm hands. She pressed up against him, wedged a leg between his thighs and moved. He groaned and tilted his head back, knocked it hard against the stone wall. She took the opportunity to press her teeth into the skin on his neck as her hips kept moving, all snakelike. The soft flesh on her leg pressed against him and as her teeth nipped at him the small pang of pain made him harder even further,  _Don't stop! Just don't stop!_

"Where's your bunk?" Her voice was caressing his ear seconds before her tongue followed. He just couldn't help it! With a roar he spun them around, pressed her hard up against the wall, grabbed her ass and lifted! He trapped her between him self and the cold stone and pushed his hips violently against her. She caught on right away and hooked her legs around his waist, dug her heels into his ass and pushed hard against it. He hips bucked helplessly against her. She moaned and ground her self against him, made him pant against her lips.  _Again, harder!_

"Slit" Her voice was in his mouth and he growled, licked at her, wanted her to just let him have her, right there against the wall! 

"Slit" Her voice insisted and she pulled her mouth away to nip at his ear. He groaned and buried his face in her neck.  _Need it, need it now! Just let me.._

"Slit! Take me to you bunk!" He lifted his head and met her eyes, she looked good enough to eat! Her hair was messed up, her eyes blown wide, her cheeks were red and her lips swollen. "Take me to your bunk" She put her mouth at his ear again. "I need you to fuck me!" 

He's heart was pounding in his ears!  _Oh hell yes!_

 

He held her hand, pulled her after him, toward the sleeping hall. She was giggling at his rush and the sound made his chest feel oddly tight. So did the sight of her hand, her small fingers wrapped up in his big hand. Her warm skin trapped under the rough exterior of his palm. The burning need tangled up with something sweeter. Something soft that made his heart beat in both excitement and fear. He got to his bunk, turned to her as she came to a stop behind him. 

She smiled, a slow, sweet smile that made his gut feel like it was full of trapped butterflies. Then she pulled her top over her head and he just couldn't stop starring. Her breast were bound down with strips of fabric, but as he watched she slowly started to unwind them from her rib cage. His eyes followed every movement and when the last strip fell he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Her breast was full and round, the skin was so light compared to her arms, her neck. Her nipples was dark and as he looked at them they pebbled under his gaze. His cock twitched in his pants.  _Need those in my mouth, now!_

 

Anna looked at him, he looked like he wanted to swallow her whole!  _Should I be afraid or excited?_ But before she managed to set her head straight he took her hand, sat back into his bunk and pulled her flush up against him. She almost stumbled as she was pulled sharply and he got his legs far apart so she stepped right in between his knees. His face was right up in her skin i a mere second and his lips closed around her left nipple. Her head tilted, her back arched and, as he put his hands on her ass to keep her in place, she moaned loudly. 

 

Slit could feel her moan vibrate thru her body. He latched on to a nipple and suckled like a pup. She writhed under his hands, her hips moved restlessly. He bit down gently on the nipple in his mouth and the sound she made went straight to his cock, made it twitch in response. His hands seemed to have a life of their own, cause now they were fumbling with the button on her pants.  _Get this fucking things off!_ He all but ripped the zipper apart and shoved her pants down her thighs, she let him. She was wearing some sort of short pants under her breaches, black, soft fabric that hid her from his eyes, he slowly let his fingers trace her thru the fabric. It was damp against his finger tips. He leaned in and pressed his nose against it and she growled at him. The sound made him feel totally boneless, he groaned, opened his mouth and licked the at the moist fabric. Her breath left her with a swooshing sound and he just knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"On your back!"  _Is that my voice? It sounds so breathless, like I'v been runnin_

She smiled at him and wormed her way out of her pants she moved past him, into the bunk. He turned and followed her in a heartbeat. The bunk was small and as she lay down on her back he was looming over her, pants still on, as he took her in. His head was spinning! She was thick, without being fat. He waist had such a lovely curve and her wide hips and full breast made her look like an hour glass. Her legs were muscular and the skin was tanned to a golden brown, exempt.. His eyes lingered on the withe skin on her hips and the blond hair in between her legs. He licked his lips and smiled so wide he could feel it pull at his staplers.

 

Anna looked up at Slit as he smiled, a wide, enthusiastic smile seconds before his hands grabbed her knees and shoved them apart violently. She hardly had time to think before his mouth was on her. Oh..  _Oh!_ Her head jerked to the side as his tongue fluttered over her clit. Her mouth fell open and a high pitched whine left her. It seemed to excite him cause he went to work even more frantically, licking broad, wet stripes at her center. Even as she trembled under his ministrations she managed to get up on her elbows.  _I wanna see him!_ And boy, was it worth the effort! She looked down on him, the back of his neck was glistering with sweat and his broad back moved, the muscles rippling under the skin. He was on his knees, legs far apart, one hand right by her hip to steady him, while the other roughly palmed him self thru his thick cargo pant. His hips moved restlessly and he moaned against her, again and again as he let his tongue work her went cunt. She was shaking, getting close, so close!  _Oh, I'm gonna.. His gonna make me.._

"Oh, yes! Oh, Slit!" 

 

He all but swallowed his tongue as she moaned out his name a heartbeat before he could feel her go tense and spasm against his lips. He grabbed her legs, held her hard and drank her release, like a man dying of thirst. When he raised his head, licking his lips and looking at her, she made his heart stutter, She was glowing, all soft and warm and her eyes shinning at him. She looked so damn beautiful!  _Don't go soft Slit, just don't go soft._

For some fucked up reason he felt the need to tell her, tell her that her eyes were shinning, that her lips looked so inviting.. That she was beautiful! 

Of course, he wouldn't.. So he got up on his knees, pulled at his belt and got naked instead. 

 

She licked her lips at the sight. He managed to get his pants off and they fell out of the bunk with a thump. He stood on his knees, his powerful legs shaking with the effort of controlling himself, his hard abs moving under the skin as he took his hard shaft in his hand and gave it a slow pump. She groaned, he was big and hard and he just looked perfect! His eyes were burning! 

"Get on you hands and knees!" His voice was a rough command and she obeyed without a second thought.

 

He starred! Her round ass and the soft wetness he could glimpse between her legs made his heart beat like crazy! He was gonna have her!  _Fuck her hard! Raw, make her scream!_ But even as his head filled with the thoughts of a hard, rough fuck, his hands gripped her hips gently, smoothed down the soft skin, followed the swell of her ass almost like a worship. His hand slunk in between her thighs, his fingers softly pressing against her, into her. She arched her back and moaned. He pumped him self once in tandem with the fingers moving in her. Then again, and again, as she whined higher and higher each time.  _Oh, God! So fucking hard!_ His head dropped forward, he could feel his heartbeat in the head of his cock! He flexed his hips, dragged his cock in her wetness, just to watch her squirm, hear her moan. A though entered his mind and he bent forward, over her back as he pushed himself against her harder. 

"Do you want me?" He hissed in her ear, could feel the hair on the nape of her back stand up. "Do you want my big, hard cock in your wet, needy little cunt?" 

The word tumbled out of his mouth and he all but panted when she nodded, still he managed a dark chuckle.

"Beg me!" He vibrated with excitement, so wired up he had trouble breathing. 

"What?" Her voice was a hushed whisper and he could feel his eyes darken  _Yeah, definitely not going soft!_ The need to dominate her was almost overwhelming. 

"Beg me to fuck you!" He brushed the head of his cock against her opening, urging her on. Then, she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, her blue eyes so dark they looked black in the sparsely lit bunk. 

"Please Slit, fuck me with that big, hard cock of yours" Her voice was low, hoarse but her eyes was glittering mischievously at him. Still, he couldn't stop himself from pressing closer to her, feeling the head of his cock slip into her wet heat. She moaned loudly and threw her head back. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of her blond hair and she pressed back against him, hard! 

"Fuck me! I need it!" And just like that, he was lost! His hips bucked helplessly behind her, burying him to the hilt in her. He growled and held onto her hair as her breaths came out in soft little gasps of air between her parted lips.  _Those pink, swollen lips.._  He moaned loudly and started moving. His hips pressed up against her ass, again and again. He pushed harder for every jerky snap of his hips and for every time, she just begged him for more! When he finally couldn't hold back anymore he pulled her hair, making her bend her back in a taunt bow and take him all the way. He roared like a wild beast as he fell over the edge, white spot dancing in front of his eyes. 

 

When he finally came down from his high, he realized he was lying on her, crushing her down onto the hard bunk. She didn't really seem to mind thou.. He still lifted himself of her and rolled over on his back next to her. She just turned her head and looked at him, still laying on her stomach. Then she lifted her head, bent down and gave him a slow, sweet kiss that made his heart ache in the most delicious way. Before he could think of anything to say, she had laid her head down on her arms again and closed her eyes, already drifting off to sleep. He was laying still, feeling the sweat cooling on his body before he turned his head and looked at her sleeping form. She had a soft little smile on her lips and his skin felt to tight for his body.  _Going soft, you mediocre idiot!_ He frowned at himself, but he still couldn't help reaching out and lacing his fingers together with hers.

Here, in the darkness of his bunk, no one could see him go soft, so he let himself move closer and carefully pull her onto his chest so he could hold her. She stirred but didn't wake up. He held her hand, placed it over his heart. Her fingers gripped his hand softly and she mumbled in her sleep, something that could have been his name. He closed his eyes hard, reminding himself that no one could see them, then he pressed a soft kiss to her light hair and let him self fall asleep.      

 

 

  


	6. The hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.. This story has been very neglected :/ Just got really stuck, but hopefully I'm not so stuck anymore and this story can actually have an ending, sooner or later :)  
> And as always, I love comments people! <3

The days that followed could not have been better! During the day they trained! Slit was teaching her how to throw, how to ride and in return she was teaching him how to ride a board. He wasn't using her board, it was to short for him, she explained. But there were others.   
And during the nights.. He hadn't slept alone since the first time they shared his bunk. And every night he was taking her hard, making her beg him to give her pleasure.   
It made his head spin, just looking at her out there and knowing what her voice sounded like when she was moaning out her release.   
Although.. His forehead frowned at the unwelcome thoughts about what it would look like. He liked it, all the touching. Her soft hands on him, in the safeness of the dark he welcomed her with open arms, would gladly let her kiss him til he forgot his own name!   
But when she did it out in the open.. The way she let her hands linger on his skin, or the soft glances. Even thou it made his heart race and his knees go weak, he would still go cold, look away. Or just walk away, leave her behind for a couple of hours. Made him aggravated and itchy but when he got back she wouldn't do it anymore and he had been pleased that she seemed to get it. She would still follow him to his bunk but at times he could see something flash in those big blue eyes, something painful that he didn't really like. He told himself she would get it thou, learn that war boys just didn't do that among each other. He wouldn't have them call him soft! He would not! At least he told himself so, til the lessons started including other war boys then him and Nux.

John came at them when they where putting their gear on, his eyes were lit up with excitement.  
-Hey Precious! I found you a rider!  
Anna's head snapped up, she looked almost shocked. Slit would have laughed at her expression, if it wasn't for the war boy walking behind John. He was about the same height as John, same slim muscles, same pattern in movements but his face was nothing like Johns. He had a huge scar, that started above his right eyebrow and then crossed his right eye, the bridge of his nose and went all the way down to his left jaw. He had a sharp chin and full lips. His eyes had a really light blue color, almost white and the look in those eyes made Slit narrow his own. He was starring at Anna with naked admiration, he just could not take his eyes of her.   
"This here is Hunter! He is one good rider. I think he could actually manage to ride with a surfer. If he had an experienced one, that is.."  
John was smiling and winked at Anna who seemed to get her head straight very fast.  
"Well, if John says your good, you must be bloody fantastic, cause he don't give up praise for free" She smiled widely at the war boy and Slit could see his eyes starting to glitter. _That pup is smitten already!_  
She got up to him with the smile still in place and held up her hand, arm bent at the elbow and palm up.  
"I'm Anna. Glad to meet you!" The war boy slapped his palm against hers and locked their hands together as he bent down and bumped foreheads with her.  
"I know who you are." His voice was much deeper then Slit had expected, didn't seem to match his slender built. "..And I would be honored if you would teach me!" He held his head close to hers a second longer then necessary and Slit realized he was gritting his teeth. _Why isn't she pushing him away?_

Anna smiled at the war boy. He seemed nice enough and if John thought him good.. She put her gloves on while she kept looking at him. He didn't look away and she knew that look, he would prove him self, first chance he got! 

"Let's get this show on the road then, Hunter" She smiled at him and he smiled back, the scarred skin around his eyes wrinkled at that and she was pleased, a sweet kid. 

2 hours later Slit was about to explode! He was sitting om the hood of Nux car with the driver by his right side. John was sitting on his bike next to them, watching as the new couple out there was riding the dunes.

Hunter was indeed a good driver! Their first attempt had made him fall over when the kickback came as he tried to pull Anna behind him. That had made Slit laugh so he almost broke a rib. The next try he had given to much gas when the kickback came and he had sent Anna head first in to a dune and she came up with a sand scraping on her left cheek. That had almost made Slits heart stop. And he had wanted to go out there, kick Hunters ass! And make sure that she was fine.. But she just shock her head at both him and John, patted Hunter on the back, and got up on her board again. "Third time´s a charm!" She said with a laugh as she wiped blood of her face and gave Hunter a broad grin. Slit could see the other war boy perk up as it became clear that she was not angry at all. And it seemed to really be a charm, cause this time he got it right! He managed to control the bike as the kickback came and they took of, and from that moment Slit was in a permanent bad mood.

Anna was impressed! It only took the new guy three tries to actually pull her behind, and once he got going it was like he had never done anything else. He drove fast, but he had control. The thing about being a driver good enough to pull a surfer was the fact that you needed to be able to drive in your sleep, driving needed to be second nature cause having a surfer behind gave you a lot more to think about. And he did beautifully! They circled the training grounds time and time again and he just got better and better. She started making it harder for him, went up dunes, did flips and tricks and nothing seemed to shake him. When he came to a stop in front of John and Slit she was practically bouncing with excitement and just couldn't wait to get her board off. She ran up behind Hunter as John and Slit got off the car. She put both her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and pressed her cheek to his from behind. She could feel him freeze up for a split second before he relaxed against her and put his arm up and patted her on the back.   
"You are great!" She rubbed her cheek against his for a second, like she did to John when showing affection. "You did amazing, we are gonna have so much fun with this!" She straightened her back but she still had her hands on his shoulders as Hunter looked up at her. He turned his head and leaned forward on the bike's handles as he smiled up at her. 

Slit was just about ready to explode. _Can't she see what she is doing to that pup? Having her hands all over him, he is gonna think.._ It felt like he had fire in his veins but an ice cold hand was keeping a crushing grip on his heart. He walked closer, his steps fast and his boots stirring up the dust as he moved. As he got closer he could here them talk. "Really? You really think I'm great?" He was boiling, the pups voice was hopeful and his eyes was glued to Anna's face as she laughed, that open, joy filled laugh that showed of her dimples and made Slit go weak at the knees. And apparently he wasn't the only one! The other war boy looked like he was just about ready to worship at her feet. "Yeah! Of course you are! I'v never seen anyone take to it so fast! You and me, we are gonna be a shiny team!" She gave him a light punch on the upper arm before she let go and turned towards Slit and John. Slit knew he must have had a murderous look on his face cause she frowned slightly at him as she passed him, without touching him, and went with her arm open wide as she ran up to John. And Slit knew she was doing what he had silently been asking for, she didn't show any affection around other people, but somehow his heart still clenched when she walked passed him and jumped into the arms of her long time friend, so easily dealing out hugs and smiles. But not for him. 

Anna laughed as John spun her around in a wide circle. "So I did good, Precious?" His voice was filled with laughter but she could hear the question underneath. _Are we good?_ She pulled his hair to get him to put her down and she looked up at him, the boy she had grown up with. _My family!_ Sure, they fought, told each other off, but what siblings didn't?  "You know you always do.." She smiled and hugged his arm as she lowered her voice. "Brother of my heart" He lit up at that, they both knew what that meant _We will always be good, one way or another._ He put his hand around her neck and squeezed with a fond smile on his lips. "Sister of my soul" She felt like a weight had been lifted. _Of course we are okey, we always are._ She turned toward Slit, he was standing with his back against her, next to Hunter. She couldn't help but notice the way he towered over the other war boy, his built so much bulkier then the rider and her heart skipped a beat. _Is it gonna be like this, every time I look at him?_

She walked back to them, she smiled at Hunter over Slits shoulder and got a wide smile back. She could see Slits wide back tense up the second before he turned around. She smiled at him but all she got in return was a cold stare. She frowned slightly. He suddenly took a step forward, right into her personal space. His hands were balled up in fists, his jaw was clenched tight and for a second she almost believed he was gonna hurt her! On pure instinct she took a step back. Then he smiled. That creepy lizard like smile that was so carefully designed to scare people off. It was the first time she had seen it with such intent and the for the first time it was directed at her! She took another step back and her heart clenched. _And what did I do wrong this time?_

She had learned the hard way that Slit did not want her affection around the other war boys. And as much as it pained her, she accepted it. This was not her world. But she had played by the rules this time! And just like that her own temper kicked in and she was neither scared nor sad any more. She was pissed off! 

Slit could see the second her mood changed. He had just been jealous, not that he would ever admit that, but seeing her with the other war boy.. _She don't need to be smiling at him, she has someone to smile at!_ But he could sense the change in the air and for some reason he felt like he had crossed a line cause her big beautiful eyes suddenly lost all warmth. She raised her chin and pressed her teeth together and the glitter in her eyes made them look as cold and distant as the stars on the huge sky above the desert.                                                   "I'm done! Let's go back!" Her voice was hard as she stared him down. He could feel the eyes of the other three men on them but it was all he could do not to shake as she watched her. The wind pulled on her hair, her chin was raised and she had her arms crossed over her chest like a shield. Her feet was far apart and that made her stands wide and made her look like she was ready for battle. She looked pissed off! His heart raced. _And beautiful, she looks fucking beautiful!_

None of the other men seemed to think twice about obeying her at that point. John got on his bike without a word but Slit could see a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he kick started the bike. Nux got in the car, shaking his head and Slit had a nasty feeling that he might be the reason for said shaking. He didn't look at Hunter. _That pup is not worth looking at!_ He looked back at Anna but she wasn't looking at him anymore, she had turned her back and looked at John, they seemed to have some sort of conversation going on with just eyes and hand gestures. He walked by her and got on to the perch, hanging from it by his right arm. He waited for her to walk over, she had been riding with him on the perch every time they went out since that first day and right now he really wanted her to get on so he could put his arms around her. She didn't need him to secure her any more but for some reason that seemed to be all he could think about right now. His heart was racing, for some reason he had this sinking feeling in his stomach and an annoying little voice in his head kept repeating "You need to fix this. You need to fix this!" 

But she didn't come to him. She looked at him and for a second he could see something in her eyes, something that looked just as painful as a raw wound. _Hurt, she looked hurt!_ But the next second it was gone and she turned her eyes away as she walked up to Hunter who was starting his bike up. "Let me ride with you" Her voice was low but the wind caught the words and carried them to Slit and her voice was soft and pleading. Hunters eyes lit up like he had caught fire from within and Slit felt the muscles in his stomach contract and his heart skipped a beat, painfully! "Sure, just get on!" Hunters deep voice was enthusiastic and he held out his hand for Anna to grab while she climbed on the bike. _Like she needed it!_ Slit was boiling! But when Anna put her arms around Hunters slim waist and they took off, he didn't boil anymore. He felt empty and cold. His left hand came up on it's own ackord and rubbed at the skin on his chest, right over his heart. Nux started the car and on pure habit he held on to the handles. As they took off he kept watching her on the back of that bike but she didn't look back, not once. And that little voice in his head changed and started repeating "You fucked up!"    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Another chapter is pretty much done and will be put up shortly :)


	7. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! You are warned! :)

Slit was woken up from a restless sleep by the sound of war drums!

He sat up in his bunk and rubbed at his eyes. Anna hadn't come to him last night. When him and Nux had gotten the car into the citadel she was already climbing of the bike, giving Hunter a pat on the back and leaving the cave without a second glance. Slit had looked at her back, all straight and proud, as she walked away and he had known that she wouldn't seek him out anymore. 

But he had still hoped, lying in his bunk, in the dark, listening to every sound that was made and he had been hoping that he would hear her soft footsteps against the sand on the ground. He had played it up in his head, over and over. Her hands on his skin, her soft and warm lips on his, kissing him til he felt warm and like he was worth something again. For some reason he missed that so much now, the affection he had felt so uncomfortable with now seemed like a dream that he could never have.

 

The drums kept resounding throw the citadel and it got his heart racing, an answer from a life that now felt very distant. He got out of his bunk and took off down the corridor running, he still needed to see what was going on!

 

The big yard was pretty much chaos. Everywhere war boys was running around, the former wifes was standing up beside the platform pointing and giving orders. Furiosa her self was strapping her leather armor on getting ready to get up in the gigahorse. Behind her the boys was forming lines,cars and bikes. Drivers and lancers pairing up. Slit could feel the adrenaline start to pump in his veins.

"Slit, over here!"

Nuxes voice was high as he yelled and waved from the car as he pulled up behind the gigahorse and Slit could feel that flutter of pride, they were high ranking, they were riding close up to their leader, they were trusted! 

"What's going on Nux"

He roared like lion now, heartbeat loud in his ears.

"Buzzards, getting to big for their britches. Need to be taken down a peg, or ten"

Nux grinned. 

Furiosa walked by, gave them both a quick nod, Ace were following right behind her as she walked up to the gigahorse. Capable and Anna turned up, side by side among the war boys. John were walking half a step behind, talking to Hunter who were laughing at something. It made Anna turn her head and smile at them. Slit gritted his teeth. 

"We don't get to ride today, but we will be watching you boys from the roof"

Capable smiled as them, Anna didn't. 

"Good luck, Slit. Don't lose anything vital, you know.. Decapito!" 

Anna was smiling now and made a motion like she was cutting her own head off. The joke made Nux snicker as he got out of the car and walked up to Capable. But Annas smile didn't reach her eyes and she turned away before he could say anything. She turned to John who was putting on his gloves, getting ready to join the war boys on his bike. She smiled affectionate towards her driver. 

"It's unfair, you know. You get to ride without me" She reached out and pulled on his long hair. He smiled at her.

"Can't be dragging you around all the time, Precious" He winked when she gave him a light smack on his shoulder. Then he stood up and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug, she wound her arms around his neck and held on. Slit rubbed at that spot on his chest again and his stomach suddenly felt tight. He could hear her tell her driver to be careful. 

Slit looked at Nux who had Capable in his arms. She was leaning against his chest before she raised her face and they kissed, slow and sweet before she looked him in the eyes and gave him a watery smile.

"You come back to me, you hear!" She squeezed his neck. And Nux closed his eyes and nodded before he kissed her again. 

Slit turned away and caught Anna watching the couple with a soft smile on her lips. John fell in line behind Nuxes car with Hunter next to him on his own bike. Anna walked up to them and squeezed Johns shoulder with her right hand and put her left hand on Hunters shoulder. 

"You take care of yourself out there, okey?"

She smiled at Hunter and he smiled back and raised his hand to cover hers where it rested on his shoulder.

"They won't even scratch us, Shiny!" 

She nodded slowly but she didn't remove her hand.

"You will look after my driver, won't you?"

Her eyes were pleading now, and Hunter gave her a loopsided smile that made Slits blood boil. That pup was think things he shouldn't be thinking! And why the hell was she asking him for favors?

"I will, no worries Shiny"

Hunters voice sounded confident, sure of himself. She laughed.

"Is that my new nickname?" 

He leaned on the handles of his bike.

"Yeah, thought you should get some new stuff around here. There's lots of it you know!" 

He banged his own chest once with his fist before he let her hand go and kick started his bike. She gave him a little smile but didn't say anything as she moved away from the war party without looking back. Nux had gotten into the car, his hand was hanging out of the window on the drivers side as he watched Slit. Slit cracked his knuckles and gave Hunter a hard stare. Nux banged on the side of the car and Slit turned to him,

"You are a fucking idiot!" Nuxes voice was a pitch lower then usual and Slit raised his eyebrows.  

"Now get on, and keep that empty head of yours on your shoulders long enough to fix it with the girl you love!" 

Slit climbed onto the lancers perch feeling..well..pretty fucking bad actually. All around him people were actually showing affection, saying the stuff they didn't want unsaid if something went wrong. And no one had anything to say to him. Anna was no longer on the yard, she was probably on her way up to the roof with Capable by now. He gripped the handles as the car roared to life. He missed her! The realization hit him at the same moment as he recalled Nuxes words, _fix it with the girl you love_. Did he love her?

Nux might be right, he just might be a fucking idiot. 

 

Capable sat down on the roof and Anna made a place for her self next to her. She had her jaws clenched shut. _Fucking ass-whole!_ All that mattered was his reputation, couldn't be seen going soft with a girl. 

_Or maybe..Maybe he just doesn't wanna be seen going soft with me._

The thought hurt and she turned her head towards the hot wind and let it dry her eyes out until they hurt. 

"You know, you are probably gonna need to give him some time"

Anna didn't bother to turn her head and look at Capable. 

"He is not used to being close to someone, he doesn't know what it means.."

Anna huffed and gave Capable a tired look over her shoulder.

"He knows what is means alright! The parts he is interested in.."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She gave Capable a sideways glance before she sighed.

"They are not all like your Nux, Cap. They don't all turn out to be good guys who just needs some one to care" She turned her head and rested her cheek against her knees and closed her eyes.

"But Anna, don't you think.."

Capable shut her mouth mid-sentence when she saw a single tear make it's way down her friends cheek and her heart clenched. You didn't have to know Anna for long to know that she did not cry. Anna drew one shuddering breath before she rubbed at her eyes with jerky motions. _Get a grip girl, this is not what you do!_

Capable watched her out of the corner of her eye with a small and slightly sad smile on her lips.

_I can't believe it, she is actually in love with that lizzard-boy!_

 

The raid was over hours later. Buzzards wouldn't come buzzing around the citadel anytime soon! They were all alive, just a little roughed up and covered in sweat and grime. The whole yard was filled with people as they rolled back in, all cheering and yelling. All for them! Slits heart was hammering in his chest and he was scanning the crowed from the lancers perch, looking for a mass of blonde hair somewhere, but he couldn't find her. 

 

Nux got out of the car, got saluted and clapped on the back before Capable came running thru the crowed and practically jumped into his arms. And he laughed and kissed her and laughed some more. Slit looked around, not one person seemed to think Nux was going soft for having Capable hanging onto him all the time.  

 

He looked around again, he just couldn't see her. Did she not bother to come down?

And then she saw her, she was standing on the stairs, looking out over the crowd. He was just about to raise his arm and shout a her, make her see him when she suddenly smiled and went down the steps and towards John that made his way thru the all people towards her. Slit got up on the roof of the car to not lose track of her. He could see her hug her driver, congratulating him. 

And then he saw him, Hunter! He followed John around like a shadow it seemed and now he was walking up to Anna. Slit jumped of the car. His heart raced, his jaws was clenched shut and his hands was balled up in fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He took off thru the crowd, pushing people out of the way. He could hear Nux calling his name but he didn't bother looking back. 

In front of him, Hunter had stepped up on the stairs and was standing two steps below Anna, so that he was looking up at her, that loopsided smile on his lips, worship in his eyes and his right hand lightly touching her hip. She was smiling down at him and Slit could hear him speak to her.

"See Shiny, you got your driver back, not a mark on him. I kept my word!" His deep voice was filled with pride and the look on his face was hopeful. Anna looked like she was about to say something but she didn't get the chance before Slit made it up the stairs, fuming with rage.

"Hey, asshole!"

Hunter turned his head just in time to get a fist right in the face. Slit found a sort of twisted joy in the crackling sound Hunters nose made as it broke. But Hunter was a war boy too, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight. And in a heartbeat he charged and got both his hands behind Slits knees and took him clean of the ground and slammed him back first onto the stairs. Slit had the wind knocked out of him for a moment and in that moment Hunter was on him, grabbing his head and dunking it down onto the stone. Slit bucked his hips violently and threw the other war boy off and rolled over and hit at his head, again and again. He heard voices around him but mostly he just heard his own heartbeat in his ears. He gripped Hunter by the collar of his jacket, he dangled limp in his grip but his eyes were starring at him.

"Don't you go near my woman, ever again. You mediocre bag of shit!"

He let go and the boy tumbled down to the ground. Slit stood up straight, his back ached and for some reason, now he felt scared to turn around to face her.

 

Anna stood like a statue on the stairs and watched the chaos. She starred at Hunter, how was being helped up by two war boys and by The Dag how had appeared the same second the fight broke out. And she starred at Slit, his skull bleeding, his back bruised and his posture tense. Hunter caught her eye and she could clearly see the question in his eyes, asking her to make a choice. She opened her mouth, and then she closed it again. And then Slit slowly turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. His arms were tense but the look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. He looked angry and scared and so vulnerable that she had to stop her self from reaching out for him. Her heart pounded like crazy in her chest and she knew that the choice had already been made, she would choose him, always!   

The Dag caught her eye..

"I will take care of this little one" She patted Hunter on the back as she wiped the blood of his face with a piece of fabric. 

Her voice was low but clearly heard in the silence that had fallen over their little corner of the yard. 

And Anna just nodded, turned and ran. She had taken pride in never backing down, never being a coward for all of her life but this.. This she could not do!

 

Slit just stood still, felt the blood trickle down his back from were the stairs had broke the skin. Nux came up next to him, his eyes blown wide. 

"Man oh man, did you mess up!" 

His voice was a low hiss and the next moment Capable and John came into his view, both with shocked and stern faces. 

"Mind telling us what that was about, lancer?"

Johns voice sounded surprisingly calm, even a bit amused and Slit gave him a grim look. Capable on the other hand got up in his face with her green eyes sparkling with rage.

"Are you out of you mind?"

Her voice was a hiss, she sounded more like a snake then anything else.

He didn't get a chance to tell her that he probably was before she continued.

"You don't want her affection, but when some other guy do want it you beat him up and calls her your woman in front of the whole yard? If that's not confusing to a girl then I don't know what is!" 

Slit lifted his arm at touched the back of his head, more blood. He felt dizzy and thirsty. And he missed her, missed her so much that his chest ached! He thought of her arms winding them self's around his neck and her soft body pressing up against his. Making all the pain go away. 

"She cried, when you left before. She cried"

Capables voice was just a low rasp now, a secret that not all of the yard needed to know. Slit searched her face, sought for traces of a lie but found none. She just looked sort of sad now.

"She thinks you don't want her"

Slits eyes got wider.

"She thinks you don't love her" At that he closed his eyes as his heart was beating so hard that he thought it might hammer it's way out of his rib cage.

"But you do.. Don't you Slit?"

Just a whisper now, but still clear as day. And he breathed out, a pained gasp.

"Yeah"

Capable smiled, Nux smiled even wider. 

"Then go find her! I think she might be on the roof"

And he went, without looking at anyone. 

 

Anna sat with her feet hanging off the citadel roof, the wind was pulling at her hair and she felt so fucking confused. This was not really what she had come to the citadel for. She heard the door creak open behind her.. She didn't turn around. Just slowly let her legs swing back and forth. 

The sundown was beautiful. "Hey" 

She went rigid at the sound of his voice, didn't turn around, just clasped her hands together in her lap. 

"You found me fast" She looked at the sun until her vision got blurred. "Who ratted me out? She closed her eyes just to see white dots dance behind the lids.

"Who do you think?" He voice sounded so far off, hard to think it was the same voice that had whispered things to her in the dark. 

"Damn Capable, I swear I can't figure out if that girl likes me or if she just wanna fuck with my life" She put all thoughts of anything but this fucked up day out of her mind, couldn't think about it. She heard shuffling behind her, heard him get closer. She drew her shoulders up higher for a second before she remembered who she was. She sniffled once but then she set her shoulders straight. _You are a warrior! You are a sandsurfer! Keep your balance!_

Slit could actually see the moment she put up her walls and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't a welcomed sight anymore. He felt dizzy again, _how hard did I hit my head?_ He went down on his knees in the dirt behind her, didn't wanna stumble and fall, or worse, pass out. 

"I know I'm mediocre idiot.." She didn't say anything but he could see her head move in a slight nod, not getting anything for free here, _I hear you, loud and clear!_

_"_ And if I didn't know your friend with the red hair would be more then happy to tell me." He could hear her snicker, just once but still! 

"I shouldn't have hit that guy, you are free to speak to any one you want" It felt like he had bile in his mouth saying it but he still forced himself to say it. 

"That's not the reason I'm.." She paused and he waited, tried, really tried to not pressure her.

"You think that's why I'm mad at you?" She still wouldn't look at him and it sort of made it feel both easier and worse at the same time. He was good with confrontation, with fighting, yelling! This.. What ever it was, was so much harder but he didn't feel just as scared talking to her when he just looked at her back, it was almost like talking to himself. "Ehm, maybe. And about yesterday, I don't.. I don't know why I.." He fumbled, felt the sweat break out on his back, the salt stinging in the wounds. He rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly wishing she would look at him, say something. He felt angry and tired and lost. 

"Look, I just wasn't. I couldn't.. Oh, for fuck sake, would you look at me?!?" He did what he always did when he felt lost, he lashed out! He had his hand on her shoulder, turning her around forcefully before he could even think. Her face was wet. _Why is it wet? Crying, she is crying. Oh God, no!_ He knew he must have looked horrified cause she got her hands up and rubbed viciously at her eyes. He felt like someone had landed a blow on him, like he had just fallen of the lancers perch and landed on his back.. Just like something had knocked the wind out of him, full force. He hadn't cried since.. well..ever. He couldn't remember ever crying! Had called it soft, mediocre and useless his whole life and yet.. No one had ever cried because of him, he had never been that important to anyone and in some weird, fucked up way.. He felt touched. _Getting soft, so very soft!_

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry" His words were barley more then a whisper, but he got them out. But they didn't seem to calm her down, quite the opposite actually. She looked mad and she pushed his hand of her shoulder with jerky movements. 

"What am I to you Slit?" The question took him by surprise. Her eyes were red, like she had been out in the dessert to long. He opened his mouth, closed it again. Felt cornered, he didn't deal well with cornered, that he knew..

"What am I? A stranger? A friend? An outlet when you get to wound up? A warm body when the nights get cold?" Her eyes was shinning with more tears and her voice got higher for every word. "Someone you like? Someone you hate? Someone you just don't give a fuck about?" She was yelling by know, her hair whipping around her face in the wind and the light from the sinking sun was hitting it, making it shine! Then she seemed to just lose all her strength. She leaned forward, put her hands on the dirt, like she was trying to draw power from it. "What am I, Slit?" She looked at him, but she looked defeated. "Just tell me, cause I need to know. What ever it is, I can deal with it.. But I need to know"

He was breathing so hard right now, he felt his head spin. And he was scared. He would rather cut out his own tongue then admit it, but he was so fucking terrified right now! He was about to lay it all at her feet, give her the chance to just laugh at him and leave him broken. His hands were shaking like crazy. _Oh dear God, if you are out there, please be merciful!_

"I love you" He had wanted to say it loud and clear, make sure there were no misunderstandings, nothing that he could get tangled up in, he were never good with words. But it still came out hushed and soft. Still it made her freeze, made her jerk her head up so fast it should by all rights have given her whiplash. Her eyes looked impossibly big as she starred at him. 

"What?" She had this look on her face, like she was doubting her hearing "What did you say?"

"I love you" He could hear how pleading he sounded, _please love me back!_ He felt naked under her eyes, more vulnerable then he had ever felt in his life, _don't break me, I'm begging you!_ And then, she was in his arms. Almost falling onto him in her rush to get to him, her legs straddling his thighs, her arms around his neck and her body pressed up against his from hip to head. It felt like coming home! He let out a strangled sound, almost a sob and he got his arms around her waist and held on for dear life. He pressed his face against her shoulder and just breathed while she pressed small, soft kisses to his cheeks, the staplers, the scars, on his ear, his neck. She held him tight, her lips warm as they touched his ear. "I love you too Slit, I love you so much!" 

 

The heat hit him like a speeding war rig! His body was vibrating with it! He grasped her back and pressed hard, needed her closer. _Closer, closer, not close enough!_ He was kissing her neck, her ears, her cheeks. Sought her mouth with his and when he found it he just melted, his heart racing and his hands twisting in the fabric of her top. Her words was replaying in his head, over and over. _I love you Slit, I love you so much!_ He moaned against her lips and he wanted to ask her to say it again. But she held him by the neck and wiggled her tongue into his mouth, licked at him, nipped carefully at his lips. He gasped loudly as she pressed down onto his lap. He was hard as rock and aching already. His hands was reaching for the hem of her tank top, fumbling blindly with it. She reached down and helped him, just tugged it over her head and it was gone. She didn't wear bindings, no need, she hadn't been doing war or practice today. He pressed his face against her breast, sought out a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned loudly and pressed her pelvis down onto him. _Yes! Just keep moving, don't stop!_ She circulated her hips, moved against his cock and he whimpered, grabbed her ass and pushed her down as he jerked his hips up. 

 

"Lay down!" Her voice was soft in his ear but Slit knew an order when he heard it. He slowly let go of her and let himself sink back against the dirt, he straightened his legs out til he was laying flat on his back on the soil. She had gotten up when he did as he was told and now she was standing there looking at him. 

"Get your pants off" He obeyed in seconds, fumbled with the belt til he got it open and lifted his hips to slid he pants off his legs, taking the heavy boots with them. _Naked, on the ground, with her looking._ He was shaking, trying to not move, not do anything at this moment. She was driving.. She got her pants open, then thought better of it and got her boots off first, one at the time. Then she was sliding the pants off, she wasn't wearing anything under them. _Breathe, breathe Slit!_

 

Then she sunk down, straddled his knees. He lifted himself and rested on his elbows as he watched her. She gave him a smile, not the teasing kind that he was used to, the ones that meant they would bicker and laugh and kiss in between. This one was so soft, filled with promise and want. _It's me she wants, I'm hers!_ He wanted to tell her that but all that came out as he opened his mouth was a harsh and dragged out moan cause she bent forward and slowly took him into her mouth. "Oh God! Please!" He was almost yelling at this point. She licked at him, circled the head slowly with her tongue and the pleasure were almost to much. Almost. 

 

He watched her, watched those soft pink lips stretched around him, dragged up and down in a pace so slow it could be classified as torture. He was panting, his eyes closing on their own accord. _Please! Don't stop. More, harder, faster.. Come to me, closer._ "Please, I want you. I need you! Please.." He realized he was talking out loud a second to late. She stopped, dragged her mouth away and he opened his eyes, not sure what he would see. Didn't really know what he expected, but the expression she had on her face made him even harder, if that was possible at this point. She was looking at his face, her smile was sweet and soft but he could see heat in those beautiful eyes, like a spark to guzzoline. She _liked_ it, she liked him _begging!_  He felt shaky, on new ground. But he wanted her to keep looking at him like that, like he was the only thing she wanted.. Like he mattered. "Will you.." He swallowed dryly. "Will you come to me?" He hardly recognized his own voice, it sounded so low and pleading, lacking all his usual bravado. 

"Please, come to me" 

At that she crawled up his body, straddled his hips like a bike. She pulled at his neck, careful of the wound on the back of his head, made him sit up with her in his lap. He leaned on his hands and bent his knees. And she smiled, let her hand slide down his chest, his stomach, dipping her fingers into his navel. And then her hand was on him, gripping him softly. He was gasping, could hardly breathe when she raised her self over him and then sank down. He groaned. Her hand came back up around his neck as she slid down on him and then she was sitting still in his lap, his throbbing cock inside her warmth. He struggled to stay still, wanted this to be hers. Wanted her to drive. And then she moved. A slow, lazy roll of her hips and he was lost to the world. His mouth fell open and his eyes drew shut. She moved again and he moaned, deep and rumbling. His heart was beating like crazy and the small soft noises she made when she sank deep onto him did nothing to slow it down. Her mouth found his and she kissed him. Deep and slow and sweet. Her tongue caressed his in lazy circles and she swallowed down his moans. 

 

Then her mouth was wandering, following the scars on his face, over to his ear, her breath hot little puffs of air onto his earlobe. "Slit" He couldn't think! All that existed was her, her taste in his mouth, her voice in his ear, her body on him, around him. 

"Slit, talk to me" He could hear the smile in her voice. It was different this time, not like last time. This was soft, the good kind. The beautiful kind.

When his mouth opened his voice was shaky but it was there. 

"I need you." She pressed down a little harder.

"I want you to need me too" She nodded and hummed. 

"You are so shiny, you are chrome. I'll let you drive, I'll do anything. Just let me have you" Her hips was moving faster, her lips was pressing fevered kisses on his neck and his body jerked helplessly. His head tipped back as he felt that tight heat in his abdomen push him closer and closer to the edge. 

He pushed up, got as close as he could and pressed his face into her neck, kissed it, begged her not to stop. She was losing her rhythm, her hips stuttering and he jerked up, moved with her.

"I'm yours! You have me, as long as you want me!" His voice was rouge and he closed his eyes hard.  

He felt her tongue lick at his ear, the next second he could hear her soft voice speak. "I love you, Slit" That was it!

He trembled, threw his head back and howled as he came, the pleasure made stars burst out behind his eyelids and a moment later she followed him, grinding down and moaning out his name. 

He collapsed back down on the soil, starring up at the sky that had started to darken. She was laying on his chest and he raised his shaking arms and held her, as close as he could, mouthed at her hair. "I love you, I love you, I love you"

Why had he been so afraid to say those words? Now it felt like a mantra, a prayer. He kissed her temple, felt the skin crinkle as she smiled.

"I love you"

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I don't know, should I keep going? Am I done? Help!


End file.
